Monster High: The New Generation
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Ready to rock with the new generation?
1. Meet The Monsters

Name: Jacob 'Jake' Dylan Hyde.

Monster Parents: Holt Hyde & Draculaura.

Age: 16.

Killer Style: Tight t-shirt,jeans and black vans.

Freaky Flaw: Bad temperament and vamp attacks.

Favorite Color: Purple.

Favorite Food: Pizza. No blood for me,I just have to drink blood once per month.

Biggest Pet Peeve: Hearing boring music.

Favorite Activity: Dancing and singing.

Pet: A vulpix named Crossfade.

Friends: Nat Gorgon,James Burns,Clawden Wolf,Henry Jekyll(twin brother) and Jess.

Favorite School Subject: Music Theory.

Least Favorite School Subject: ALL(execpt for Music Theory)!

Name: Henry Kevin Jekyll.

Monster Parents: Jackson Jekyll and Draculaura.

Age: 16.

Killer Style: A yellow long sleeved t-shirt,black jeans and gray converse.

Freaky Flaw: Vamp attacks.

Favorite Color: Yellow.

Favorite Food: Strawberries.

Biggest Pet Peeve: Drinking blood.

Favorite Activity: Reading books.

Pet: A cat named Ronnie.

Friends: James Burns(cousin),Clawden Wolf,Jess,Nat Gorgon and Jake Hyde(twin brother).

Favorite School Subject: ALL!execpt Music Theory.

Least Favorite School Subject:

Music Theory,I don't fit in that class.

Name: Nathaniel 'Nat' Christian Gorgon.

Monster Parents: Deuce Gorgon and Cleo de Nile.

Age: 16.

Killer Style: Jeans,t-shirts,black converse and shades.

Freaky Flaw: I don't have a freaky flaw.

Favorite Color: neon green.

Favorite food: grapes.

Biggest pet peeve: Having to wear sunglasses all day.

Favorite Activity: playing castketball with Jake.

Pet: Rah,my snake.

Friends: Jake Hyde,James Burns,Jess,Clawden Wolf and Henry Jekyll.

Favorite School Subject: P.D.

Least Favorite School Subject: Clawculus.

Name: Clawden Andrew Wolf.

Monster Parent: Clawdeen Wolf.

Age: 16.

Killer Style. shirt-less,shorts and white vans.

Freaky Flaw: Shaving.

Favorite color: blue.

Favorite food: steak.

Biggest pet peeve: When people(execpt for my crew) thinks that I'm a dog.

Favorite activity: Running.

Pet: A doggo argentine named Scooby.

Friends: Jess,James Hyde,Nat Gorgon and Henry Jekyll.

Favorite School Subject: P.D.

Least Favorite School Subject: Mad Science.

Name: James Kellan Burns.

Monster Parent: Heath Burns.

Age: 16.

Killer Style: Leather jacket,tight t-shirt,jeans and black vans.

Freaky Flaw: Bad temperament.

Favorite color: orange.

Favorite food: Hot chocolate.

Biggest pet peeve: People annoying my cousin.

Favorite activity: Dancing.

Pet: A fire-dog named Flame.

Friends: Jake Hyde(cousin),Nat Gorgon,Clawden Wolf,Henry Jekyll(cousin) and Jess.

Favorite School Subject: Music Theory.

Least Favorite School Subject: Clawculus.

Name: Jess.

Monster Parent: Logan(a.k.a Wolverine).

Age: 16.

Killer Style: Whatever.

Freaky Flaw: People says it's my temperament.

Favorite color: None.

Favorite food: Food is food whem you're hungry.

Biggest pet peeve: my temperament.

Favorite activity: hunting and drinking with my dad.

Pet: my white tiger Nya.

Friends: Jake Hyde,Clawden Wolf,Henry Jekyll,James Burns and Nat Gorgon.

The New Girl:

It was another normal day at Monster High.

"Good morning class."Mr. Lou Zarr said."This is our new student Jess..."

"Whatever."Jess said and took a seat next to Jake Hyde.

"Hey!I'm Jake Hyde."Jake said.

"Do I care?"Jess said.

"Hey Kitty!don't yah wanna go out?"James said.

"Come on James!leave her alone!"Clawden screamed.

"What's going on?"Nat and Henry asked.

"James is crushing in the new girl."Jake explained.

"I'll never understand boys."Jess said.

Report Card:

"JACOB DYLAN HYDE!"Draculaura screamed.

"Yes,mom?"Jake asked.

"YOU FAILED MAD SCIENCE,CREATIVE WRITING AND CLAWCULUS!"Draculaura screamed.

"Ula,calm down."Holt said in a calmed voice.

"Mom!*fake crying*it wasn't my fault!"Jake said.

Draculaura hugs him.

"Shh!sweetie don't cry."She said.

"Go upstairs and hear some music."Holt added.

Jake walks into his room and laughs evilly.


	2. Hyde and Shriek

"Jacob!you're gonna be late for school!"Jackson Jekyll screamed.

"I'm coming!"The blonde boy replied and took a sip of the glass full of blood.

"Jake,where's your brother?"Draculaura asked.

"He's already in the car."Jackson said.

"SHUT UP!I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"Holt Hyde screamed as he walked downstairs.

"Bye dad!"Jake said.

"Bye Jake!"Holt said.

Jake ran to the car,jumped inside and shut the door. When they arrived to Monster High,Jake jumped out of the car and smirked evilly.

"Let's go Henry!"He screamed.

The black haired boy,that was following him,rolled his blue eyes.

"Clawden!"Jake and Henry screamed.

"Jake!Henry!"Clawden Wolf greeted.

"What'sup man?"Jake said."Haven't seen Nat?or James?...or Jess?"

Clawden shook his head.

"Hey guys!"A brunette boy said,getting closer to the crew.

"Nathaniel!oh dear!you're late!"Jake said,mocking a british accent.

"Jake!"Nat said between laughs.

"Man!have you seen Ja..."

"How's it going?"A blood red haired boy said.

"JAMES!"Clawden screamed.

"James Burns at your service."James said and smiled.

"No!dude,you're late!"Clawden said."You're lucky...school hasn't started."

"I know."James said."Wait...what?"

"It doesn't matter!"Jake screamed."What matter is that we are together...again."

"Well...how was your summer,Jake?"Nat asked.

"Cool!yours?"

"I went to Greece with my dad."Nat said.

"BMFFs(Best Male Friends Forever)!"A girl said.

"Jess!"Jake screamed and hugged the girl.

"Don't even dare to touch me 'Sparky'."Jess said.

After long hours of boring classes,the school ended.

"Wanna go to the maul?"James asked.

"I'm in!"Jake cried."I need to eat something and buy some new cds!"

"You have Holt's credit card and you want to spend money on yourself?"Nat replied.

"Yeah!"Jake said.

"Then let's go!"Clawden said.

At the maul...

"Nothing new."Jess said."Let's go."

"Yeah."Clawden agreed.

"Shall we leave?"Nat said.

Jake nodded.


	3. Fight

**First: I don't own Monster High. Second: Jake Hyde,James Burns,Clawden Wolf,Henry Jekyll,Nat Gorgon and Jess are my ocs. Third: If you have an oc idea...pm me!4Th: Enjoy the new chapter!**

The gang was chilling in Nat's living room. Nat came back from the kitchen with a few drinks.

"Jake!here's your blue lemonade!"He said.

Jake grabbed the glass filled with blue liquid and took a big sip of it.

"Henry!here's your drink."Nat said.

Henry grabbed the glass.

"Clawden!your bacon!"Nat screamed and Clawden jumped like a happy dog.

"Fangstastic!you made a dog happy!now where's my coconut drink?"Jess said in her (usually) bad girl tone.

"Here!"Nat screamed.

Jess grabbed her coconut and smirked.

She drank the whole drink in one sip and stood up.

"Bye guys."Jess said."I forgot to feed Nya."

Jake stood up and grabbed his messenger bag.

"And I forgot to do my Music Theory homework."Jake said.

After a lot of goodbyes,Jake and Henry left Nat's house and walked to their house.

At the Hyde's mansion...

"Finally!you two arrived!"Draculaura screamed.

"Yeah and we're safe!"Jake said.

"Jake!don't joke with your mother!"Jackson scolded."She was really worried about you guys!"

"Jackson,shut up."Jake said."You aren't married to my mom."  
>Holt laughed.<p>

"Go to your room."Jackson said.

"Make me."Jake smirked.


	4. Fight: Part 2

**Chapter 4!Hope you like it!please review!and if you have an oc idea...pm me!**

"Jake,you're grounded."Jackson replied.

"Oh no!someone is gonna get on fire!"Holt said.

Draculaura covered her face.

Jake(literally)was on fire. His blonde hair became fire. His pale skin was now blue. And his green eyes now were red as fire.

Holt grabbed Jake's arm and sit him in the couch.

"Jake Hyde!you know you can't talk in that way to Uncle Jackson!"Holt said.

"But dad..."

"Go to your room or I'll take away your icoffin."Holt smirked.

"But..."

"SHHH!your voice is becoming annoying."Holt said.

Jake growled and walked upstairs.

Meanwhile at Nat's house...

"What do you think Jake is doing?"Clawden wondered.

"He might be grounded or buying a slave."Nat replied.

The guys began to laugh.

"Wanna order a pizza?"Clawden asked.

"Still hungry?"James asked.

"Yeaaahh!"Clawden said.

Meanwhile at Jess' house...

"NYA!EAT!"Jess screamed.

The white tiger shook his head.

"Well eat a rat!"Jess replied.

Jess laid in her bed and sighed.

"Clawden."She thought."Soon you'll be mine."

At the Hyde's mansion...

Jake began to sing 'International Love' by Pitbull feat. Chris Brown.

"This international love..."Jake sang.


	5. ADVICE!

**Hey readers!one thing I need an oc(don't worry I'll give you the credit)!Mr. Jake Hyde needs a girlfriend or a crush!so if you have an oc that you can borrow me...pm me.**

**OH!and if you wanna be on the story just ask me!I don't bite ;)**


	6. School is cancelled

"Jaaaaaay!"Holt screamed."Wakeeee uuuup!"

Jake groaned.

"Come on!wake up!"Holt said.

"No!"Jake screamed.

"Don't make me bring the boss."Holt smirked.

"Uncle Heath?"Jake asked.

"No,your mom."Holt said.

Jake quickly stood up.

At Monster High...

"Someone is late."Jess said.

"Jake is not late!"Nat screamed.

"Dude,he is late."Clawden replied.

A group of girls walk in front of them. James takes off his sunglasses.

"You want me to melt your heart?"He smirked.

The girls laughed.

"Call me!"He screamed.

"She won't."Clawden stated.

"James,get over it!"Nat screamed.

One girl from the group came back and gave James a piece of paper.

"Call me."She said and winked.

"I'm James Burns."He replied.

"Anna Bominable."She replied and kissed his cheek.

Anna walked away and James was staring at the paper.

"Who's that?"Jake and Holt asked.

"JAKE!"Nat screamed.

"Bye Jay."Holt said.

"Bye dad."Jake replied."Thanks for giving me a ride."

Holt jumped in his Mustang California(I DON'T KNOW ABOUT CARS!)and shut the door. Pitbull's voice came out through the speakers.

"Take my love?hahaha no a woman on earth can do that!"Pïtbull sang.

"Say what?I don't know where you're from or where you been,I'm letting you know what'sup..."Holt sang.

Jake smirked.

"You're welcome kid!"Holt said as he began to drive.

"Your dad is cool."Jess said.

"Well...he is a famous DJ."Jake replied.

Henry came out of the school.

"BAD NEWS!school is cancelled."He said.

"YEAH!"Jake and Nat screamed.

"Let's go to James' house!"Clawden said.

"Yeah...wait!WHAT!"James screamed.

"Come on dude!"Clawden said."Haven't seen your house."

"Jake has seen it."James stated.

"And you didn't told us!"Nat screamed."I thought you were my BFF!"

"I'm your BFF!"Jake replied.

"I know."Nat said.

"JAAAKEEE!"

"Oh no!Spirit Vondergeist!"Jake screamed.

"That girl is a complete stalker!"Nat said.

"Oh hello Jess."Spirit said and rolled her eyes.

"Spirit stop stalking Jake!"Jess said.

"Why?are you his ghoulfriend?"Spirit asked.

"No,but..."

"Then leave him alone!"Spirit said.

"Hyde!"A spider boy said.

"This can get more worse?"Jake said.

"Who's that?"Jess asked.

"Spider Tarantula."Nat said."He's a bully."

"I heard school is cancelled,did you burn the mad science classroom?"Spider asked.

"It wasn't my fault Tarantula!"Jake said.

"You want me to call Manny?"Spider said.

"NO!"

"Maaaanny!"He screamed.

"What?"A minotaur-boy asked.

"Mr. Popular needs to see a little bit of blood."Spider said.

Manny punched Jake in the nose. Jake's nose was already bleeding.

"Ow!"Nat said and covered his face.

Jess' claws came out and she punched Manny in the stomach. Spider ran away with Manny following him.

"Well...bye guys!"Spirit said."Bye Jake!bye Jess."

Spirit walked away from the group.

"I need a doctor."Jake said."And...blue lemonade."

"Yeah and I need a cowboy named Carlos."Jess said."But that's never gonna happen."


	7. Dawn Of The Dance

**Hope you guys like this chapter!PLZ Review!Euryale belongs to Robynmas and Bekka Oliver belongs to Minditess!**

"Hey guys?"Nat asked as he laid in the couch."Did you recived a text from the Headless Mistress asking if we could prepare the 'Midnigtht Nightmare' dance?"  
>"Yeah!"Jake said,covering his bleeding nose with a napkin.<p>

"Me too."James said.

"Me too."Clawden said.

"Awkward but...me too!"Jess stated.

"Who are you gonna bring to the dance?"Nat asked.

"Nobody."Jake said and blushed.

"Nathaniel!"

"Yes,Euryale?"He said.

"You guys are gonna prepare the 'Midnight Nightmare' dance?"Euryale asked.

Nat nodded.

"It better be good."She said.

Euryale had a goth/punk look that included, a black and green tanktop, black skinny jeans and cameo army boots. She also wore pink sunglasses to stop her from turning people to stone, long snake hair and wore two fingerless black gloves.

She gave Jake a smile but he was talking with Jess and he didn't notice her.

Two weeks later...

"It's all ready?"Jake asked.

"Yep!"Henry said.

Jake dialed Bekka's number.

"Hello?"She asked when she picked up the phone.

"You're ready?"Jake said.

"Yeah,pick me in 20 minutes."She replied.

He pressed the end button and smiled.

"Be right back,bro!"He said.

Henry rolled his eyes.

James had arrived with Anna Bominable. James wore a black tuxedo with a red tie and Anna wore a strapless navy blue dress. Anna's blonde/blue hair was curly and straight.

"Who's your date?"Anna asked.

"Alex Fair."Henry said.

"The pixie?where is she?"James asked.

"She's getting ready."Henry replied.

Jess stumbled with a random monster,she growled.

"You idiot!"She screamed.

Jess had a tight,strapless black dress with black high heels and (like always)her black hair was straight. Clawden wore a black tuxedo and the shirt was ripped.

"Hey Henry!"Jess greeted.

"Hey."He replied.

"WHERE'S JAKE?"Nat screamed.

Nat wore a nile blue t-shirt,jeans and neon green vans. His date Sam wore a green dress with black high heels.

Henry wore a dark blue tuxedo with a red tie and black shoes.

"I don't know."  
>"Henry!"He heard a female voice saying.<p>

A girl with curly brown hair,short green dress with matching high heels,smiled.

"Alex."He said.

Everyone began to dance.

"Look who's there!"Jess whispered to Spirit.

"Jake...with another girl."Spirit frowned.

The girl had a slightly tanned skin tone, jet black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a strapless purple dress with dark blue high heels.

Jake wore a leather jacket,white t-shirt,black jeans and blue vans.

James walked to where Jake and the girl were.

"James!"Jake said.  
>"Hey Jake!"James said.<p>

"This is Bekka Oliver."He said.

Two hours later...

Jake and Bekka had danced a lot. Now Jake dragged Bekka outside the school.

"Why we are here?"She asked.

"Bekka,I love you!"He said."Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah!"Bekka replied quickly.

He slowly leaned to kiss her.

Bekka rolled her eyes and pulled him into 'the kiss'.


	8. Dawn Of The Dance: Part 2

"HYDE!"Spider screamed.

"Who's that?"Bekka asked.

"Spider Tarantula."Jake replied."Stay here."

Bekka nodded.

"Tarantula leave us alone!"Jake screamed.

"I just wanted to say: great dance."Spider said.

"Oh,then thanks."Jake said.

"Uhh nice girl!"Spider said,licking his lips."Babe,leave this idiot and come with me."

"In your dreams Spidy."Bekka said.

"Tarantula..."Jake took a breath."Leave us alone."

"I don't want to."

Jake's skin was becoming light blue,his dirty blonde hair became fire-red and his green eyes were blood-red.

Spider laughed evilly.

In the dance...

"Jake Hyde is fighting with Spider Tarantula!"A random monster said.

Everyone went outside to watch the fight.

Jess took out her claws and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Spider and punched him in the face.

"OW!"Spider screamed.

"Thanks Kitty."Jake said.

"You're welcome Sparky."Jess replied.

Bekka smiled and kissed Jake. A crowd of 'awes' was cheering them.

Jake pulled away from the kiss.

Everyone went back to the gym.

In the gym...

'Where Do We Go' came on. Everyone began to dance.

"You must be blind ,if you can't see the world is mine."Jake sang.

"You must be blind,if you can't see the world is mine."Nat sang.

"You must be blind,if you can't see the world is mine."James sang.

"You must be blind,if you can't see the world is mine."Clawden sang.

The four boys jumped into the stage and began to sing the song.

"Woohoo!"Anna cheered.


	9. Date

It was a beautiful monday in Monster High.

"Jakey!"

"Oh no Spirit!"Jake screamed.

"Sweetie,are you cheating on me?"Spirit asked.

"Spirit!I'm not your boyfriend!"Jake screamed.

"Are you breaking up with me?"Spirit frowned.

"YES!"Jake lied.

"Well I don't want to see you again!"Spirit said.

_From: Bek :3_

_To: Jake_

_How's it goin' Sparky?_

_From: Jake ;)_

_To: Bekka_

_Fine 'nd u?_

_From: Bek :3_

_To: Jake_

_Cool,do you wanna go out tonight?_

_From: Jake ;)_

_To: Bekka_

_Yeah_

"With who are you talking to?"Spirit asked looking at the screen.

"My ghoulfriend."Jake replied.

"But I'm standing next to you."

"YOU AREN'T MY GHOULFRIEND!"Jake screamed.

Spirit growled.

"You want me to call Jess?"Jake asked.

"No."Spirit said and walked away.

Later...

School had finished,Jake was getting ready for his date with Spirit Bekka.

"Black or white?"He asked to Holt.

"White."Holt said.

"Gray converse or blue vans?"He asked to Draculaura.

"Blue vans."Draculaura said.

Jake looked amazing. He wore a white t-shirt,black jeans and blue vans.

In the normie world...

Bekka heard a light knock in the front door.

"It's for me!"She screamed as she walked downstairs.

Bekka opened the door and saw Jake standing there. Jake didn't had to wear normie make up since his skin was light tanned,he was blonde and had green eyes. She kissed him but Jake pulled away,Bekka's dad was staring at them.

"Dad,this is Jake Hyde...my boyfriend."She said.

"Nice to meet you,Mr. Oliver!"Jake smiled.

"Nice to meet you too,Jake."Mr. Oliver said.

"Well,bye dad!"Bekka said.

"Bye Bek!have fun!"Mr. Oliver replied.

Bekka dragged Jake outside of the house. They made their way to the movies.

"Jake,I love you!"Bekka said and hugged him.

"Me too,Bek!"He said.

When the movie ended,Jake left Bekka in her house and went back to the monster world.


	10. Break Up

**Yay!Chapter 10!plz R&R(read and review)!and if you wanna be in the story...review or pm me!**

* * *

><p>The last thing James Burns wanted to do it was thinking about Anna Bominable.<p>

"How she could?"He thought.

His mind was spinning around.

Tears were running through his cheeks.

"Why he would do that?"James thought.

He took out his icoffin. Two missed calls from Nat.

"I won't talk to you,Nat."James said."So stop calling me!"

His cellphone rang. It was Anna.

"Now you?"He said as he pressed the end button.

His cellphone rang again. But this time it was Jake.

"Hey."He said,answering the call.

"DUDE!NAT SAYS THAT ANNA IS MAKING UP ALL THOSE RUMORS!"Jake screamed.

"Don't get in their scam,cousin."James replied.

"IT'S TRUE!"Jake said.

He heard Jake clearing his throat.

"Gonna text you!"He said and hang up.

The cellphone buzzed.

From: Jake

To: James

Dude,Anna is making up rumors. Nat said that She was standing in his living room and told him that you had broken up with her and Nat felt bad for her and he said that he was gonna be her boyfriend.

James typed a quick reply and sent it.

From: James

To: Jake

Okay,I forgive him.

Meanwhile at Jake's house…

Jake's cellphone buzzed. He read the text.

"Yay!"He said.

"What did he said?"Nat asked.

"He forgives you."Jake said.

"Cool!"Clawden and Nat said at the same time.

"I know!"Jake replied.

"He did?"Jess asked.

"Yep!"

"Cool."Jess replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's very short but I accidentally delete this chapter when I was writing it,so I had to wrote it again!I promise next chapter is going to be long!<strong>


	11. Studio

"Did you heard that Jake Hyde became a superstar?"A random ghoul asked to her friends.

"Yeah!"Her friends replied.

Nat walked through Monster High's hallways without his best friend.

"Where's Jake?"Spirit asked.

"A talent manager took him to a recording studio."Nat replied."I guess he ghostly buzzed that."

"Yep!"Spirit said."And he posted a photo!"

"Then why you ask?"Jess frowned.

"Because I want!"Spirit screamed.

Meanwhile...

"I won't sing until you make me and my friends a band!"Jake demanded.

"SING!"The talent manager screamed.

"No!"

"Bring James Burns,Nat Gorgon,Clawden Wolf and Jess to the studio."The talent manager screamed into his walkie-talkie.

The manager stared at Jake.

"Play the song."Jake said,rolling his eyes.

The DJ played the song.

'(Hahaha)

(Oh you give me the chills)

Walking down a darkened hallway

Everybody turns to look at you

It's not because you're different

It's just because you're so scary-cool

A sinister style,mystery with a smile

You're drop dead gorgeous,drop dead gorgeous

High school gives me the creeps but when I'm with my peeps

You can't ignore us

This is were the ghoul kids rule!

Monster,Monster High

Monster High

Monster,Monster High

Come on,don't be shy

Monster High

The party never dies

Monster,Monster High

Monster High

Monster,Monster High

Freaky,chic and fly

Monster High

Where students bodies lies

Hey James Burns melting my heart

Clawden Wolf howling at the moon

Nat Gorgon has a stone-cold style

Henry Jekyll making some rules

And Jake Hyde mixing up some tunes

These are my boos,my skeleton crew

A little strange,but so are you

Don't you wanna be a monster,too?

Oh,freaky just got fabulous...'Jake sang.

"WOOHOO!"His friends screamed.

"That was...cool."Jess said.

At the Hyde's mansion...

Draculaura went to her room.

"Holt!The Headless Mistress just called and said that Jake wasn't in the school!"Draculaura screamed.

"He is in a recording studio."Holt said.

"YOU LET HIM GO TO A RECORDING STUDIO?"

"With Heath."Holt said.

"WITH HEATH?"Draculaura screamed.

"At these moment,I think you don't like my cousin."Holt said.

Draculaura frowned.

"You are a really stupid man."She said,pointing at him.

"But you love me."He said.

"I do."Draculaura replied.

At the studio...

"Sing a song."The manager said,pointing at the group.

'Monster,Monster High

Monster High

Monster,Monster High

Come on,don't be shy

Monster High

The party never dies

Monster,Monster High

Monster High

Monster,Monster High

Freaky,chic and fly

Monster High

Where students bodies lies...'The group sang.

"You guys are awesome!"The manager said.

"Thanks."Nat said.

"Jake is going to be the leader of the band."The manager said.

Someone laughed.

"Henry."Jake mumbled.

"Jake?the leader?"Henry said between laughs.

"Yeah,any problem with it?"The manager asked.

"He's a jerk!"Henry said,still laughing.


	12. Family

**Plz R&R(read and review)!even thought she's just mentioned,Euryale belongs to Robynmas.**

* * *

><p>Flashback...<p>

Cleo de Nile was sitting in her best friend's living room.

"Ula,how's everything?"She asked.

"Good and now with the twins...I feel like a queen."Draculaura said."Holt takes care of Jake,and Jackson takes care of Henry."

"I wish Deuce did the same with Nat and Euryale."Cleo said.

"Well Eric takes care of Clawden."Clawdeen Wolf said.

*baby crying*

"Not now."Draculaura cried and stood up.

"Holt is at work,right?"Clawdeen asked.

Draculaura nodded.

The door opened. Holt walked inside the house.

Draculaura mouthed the word "Awkward".

"Hey ghouls!be right back!"He said as he went upstairs.

Draculaura sat down.

Holt came downstairs and grabbed a bottle of red liquid. He ran upstairs.

"DON'T EVEN DARE TO BITE ME!"He screamed.

The ghouls laughed.

Holt came back,holding a sleeping baby.

"Back."He said,flashing a smile.

"Really?"Draculaura raised an eyebrow.

He laughed.

Clawdeen gave him,her 'be-a-man-Hyde' glare.

"Sorry Ula."Holt said.

End of the flashback...

"And that's why your father and I still loving eachother."Draculaura said."Because we support eachother."

"MOM!I ALREADY GOT IT!"Jake screamed."NOW LEAVE ME SLEEP!TOMORROW I HAVE A TEST!"


	13. Fearleading

**Plz R&R(read and review)!Euryale belongs to Robynmas!**

* * *

><p>"Okay ghouls!"Euryale said,clapping her hands."Let's do the routine!"<p>

Meanwhile the ghouls did the routine,Jess was texting.

"Jess!why you're texting,when you should be doing the routine?"Euryale asked.

"Texting."Jess replied.

"You should do the routine."Spirit said,glaring at her 'I-don't-know-if-we're-friends'.

"Stop stalking Jake."Jess roughly said.

"That's never gonna happen."Spirit said.

"That's never gonna happen."Jess replied,mocking Spirit's voice.

"SHE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"Spirit screamed.

"Calm down Spirit!"Nina Stein said.

"Yeah Nina,you're always trying to calm someone,why you don't calm yourself?"Anna Bominable said.

"Look Bominable,at least I don't play with my boyfriend's heart."Nina said.

"You don't have a boyfriend."Anna said.

"So?I wouldn't do that,if I had one."Nina replied.

"GHOULS!CALM DOWN!"Euryale screamed.

"Why?"Jess said,smirking evilly.

"BECAUSE I WANT TOO JESS!"Euryale screamed."Now shut up!"  
>"Make me."Jess said.<p>

Euryale rolled her eyes.

Then Jess mouthed "I'll stop talking you about Jacob".

Euryale growled.

"Jess feels bad,so she won't practice the routine."Euryale said.

"Now,we're gonna do the routine again."Spirit said.

Everyone groaned.

"I know you guys are tired but we have to win the Nationals."Euryale cried.

"Then Jess should practice too."Torelai Stripe said."She's so purrrfect texting her boo-friend."

"I'm not texting to my boyfriend."Jess said as her claws slowly came out."I'm talking with my BFF Jake Hyde."

"So,you're dating Jake?"Torelai smiled evilly.

"No!"Jess was about to punch her in the face."He's my best friend."

Torelai left.

"Jess,you're off for the day."Euryale said,wiping her tears away.

"But..."

"Just go away."Spirit said between tears.

"Nina?"Jess asked.

Jess' cellphone buzzed.

From: Nina S

To: Jess

They think u're dating Jake

She quickly typed a reply.

From: Jess

To: Nina S

I'm not.

Then she saw Nina mouthing her reply "I know".

Jess ran away from the gym. Going to the only place where someone could understand her: her room with Nya.

"Goth!why everyone thinks that I'm dating Ryan!"She said.

Nya laid in her bed and 'purrred'.

"I know Nya!William is just my bff!"Jess said.

Nya looked confused.

"Okay!"She said."It's Jake!not William or Ryan!"

The next day...

Another rehearsal began. Even thought Jess hated fearleading,she was with her 'not-friends'.

"Euryale?Spirit?I'm not dating Jake."Jess said."Okay?"

"That's her way to apologize."Nina translated.

"You're apologized Jess!"Euryale said,hugging her 'I-don't-know-if-she's-my-friend'.

Spirit just rolled her sky-blue eyes.

"Jess lied to us BIG TIME!"Spirit said.

"Spirit shut up."Euryale said.

Spirit left the gym,crying.

"That ghoul is bipolar."Nina said.

"We have to go!"Euryale said."There's casketball practice."

Nina blushed.

"I'm gonna stay."She said.

"Why?"Jess and Euryale asked.

"I kinda like James Burns."Nina said.

"EWWW!"Anna said."That lizard-look-like!"

"He doesn't look like a lizard,you just said that because he's your ex!"Euryale cried.

"He was handsome when I dated him."Anna said."But now the only handsome in this school is Nat!"

"Ewww Nat!"Euryale cried."You want me to have nightmares?"  
>"Yeah."Anna said as she picked up her stuff."Good luck Nina,you can have the lizard-looking-like!"<p>

"Good luck Anna,with your cold heart!"Nina replied.

Anna walked away,growling.

"I don't know what your brother sees in that cold-hearted woman."Nina said.

"Nothing."Euryale said."He just dating her for the whole rumor thing."


	14. Casketball&Sleepover

**Plz R&R(read and review)!**

* * *

><p>The casketball practice started.<p>

Nina smiled at James but he was trying to score.

"Burn it down!"James said as he scored.

"James!"Henry and Nat said.

"What?"He asked.

"We have to take Jake outside!"Clawden said.

"Why?"James asked.

"Vamp Attack."Nat and Clawden whispered.

"Why Henry isn't acting like a blood freak?"James asked.

"I can controll my blood-drinking powers."Henry said.

"YO JAKE!"Nat screamed."I HAVE BLOOD!"

"Blood!"Jake screamed.

"He hates gorgon blood,so he won't attack me."Nat mumbled.

"I'm a wolf,he won't attack me because my blood is dog blood."Clawden whispered.

"We're his family,so we're safe."James and Henry mumbled.

"What about Jess?"Nat asked.

"Even thought that he just needs to drink blood,Jake knows that he can't mess up with Jess."Henry said.

"Blood!"Jake screamed.

"What's going on here?"The Headless Mistress asked.

"Jake is having a vamp attack."Nat replied.

"Jacob Hyde!"The Headless Mistress screamed.

Spirit appeared with a water bottle,full of red liquid.

"Jakey!Drink this."Spirit said.

Jake grabbed the bottle and drank it.

"Ahhh!"He said."...Why the gym looks like Nat's room?"

"You had a Vamp Attack!"Clawden said.

"One of the worsts."Nina said.

"Headless Mistress,I'm sorry."He said.

"Next time,don't destroy the gym."She replied.

"Guys,I think we should leave Jake in his mansion."James said.

"SLEEPOVER!"Clawden and Nat cried.

"NO!"Henry screamed."I still having nightmares since the last one."

"Yeah,I remember that Nat and I always went downstairs at midnight when everyone was asleep,to drink water and we thought there was a closet normie,so when we went upstairs,we had to run so the normie couldn't catch us."Jake said.

"Yeah and we pranked Henry,James or Clawden."Nat said.

"I remember those days,every single morning."Jake said.

Flashback...

"I heard something."The 7-years-old Jake Hyde said,leaving his glass of water in the table.

"The closet normie!"The 7-yeas-old Nat Gorgon cried,following his best friend.

They opened the supply closet's (that looked like a room because it was BIG) door and walked in.

"GOTCHA!"The 7-years-old Clawden Wolf,dressed up like a normie,screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"Nat and Jake screamed.

James Burns and Henry Jekyll laughed.

"What happened?"Jackson Jekyll asked as he walked downstairs.

"The whole story."Holt and Draculaura Hyde said,staring at their son.

"They pranked us."Jake said.

End of the flashback...

The boys laid in the floor of Jake's room and began to watch a movie.

"I need something to eat."Jake said,as he stood up.

Nat stood up too.

"I need more soda."Nat said.

Both boys walked downstairs.

"Make me a sandwich."Jake said.

Nat rolled his eyes.

"Like always?"Nat asked.

Jake nodded. Nat took out the cheese,bacon,mustard and the bread.

"Let me put the bacon in the microwave for a few minutes and it will be ready."Nat said."We're missing the movie,you know?"

"It's paused,they might be watching a tv show meanwhile they wait for us."Jake said.

_Bip._

"Your bacon sandwich is ready."Nat said,putting the bacon in the sandwich."Now,don't let Clawden give it a try."

Jake grabbed the sandwich and nodded. Nat grabbed a soda can and they went upstairs.

"Back."Jake said as they walked into his room.

"On time,cousin."James said.

"It smells like bacon."Clawden said,smelling the air.

"My sandwich...that you're not gonna eat!"Jake said.

"Not even a little bite?"Clawden asked.

"Not even a little bite."Jake said.


	15. Sleepover

**Plz R&R(read and review)!**

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

"Thank goth,my parents and Jackson are out of town."Jake thought.

Jake opened the door.

"What'sup Sparky?"Jess said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"James asked.

"Jake invited me."Jess replied.

"It was a men night!"Nat said,then he smacked Jake's back."Good one Jake!"

"This is a 'mens night',Jess."Henry said."Not a 'mens and Jess night'!"

"Henry,you aren't a men."Jess replied.

"See!that's what happens with all the womens,they are really annoying."Henry said.

"Goth Henry be a man!"Jake said.

"Can YOU act like a real man,Jacob?"Henry said.

"I'm a man!"Jake said.

"Yeah a shorty man!"Clawden said between laughs.

"What he's trying to say?"Jake asked.

"Cousin,he means…well…it's hard to say…you're a…shorty."James said.

"A what?"

"You're short!"Nat said."More taller than Henry but…you're a shorty."

"NO!"Jake cried.

"YES!"Clawden said.


	16. Diary

**Plz R&R(read and review)!Hope you like this chapter!by the way my older sister wrote it!**

* * *

><p>Jess and Clawden were in the beach he was sat down and she laid in the sand,she turn to him and ran her fingers trough the werewolf's back ,he turn to Jess and smile her and laid next to her, Clawden ran his fingers though Jess stomach and get his face close to hers. Jess get close to him and Clawden pass his arms back to jess' neck holding her in his arms.<p>

"Jess,since the dance,I wanted to..to tell you something."said Clawden in a soft and sweet voice.

"What do you want?"She said in her usual rude voice but with a little nervous tone,she liked Clawden,even if everyone thought that she was mean and rude and cold,but she had a warm side and in there was Clawden in her tiny heart.

"Jess..."Clawden bit his lip."Jess I love you...do…you…do you wanna be my kitty?"Clawden was waiting a slap or be stabbed by Jess' claws but the only thing he felt was her lips on his and her body on top of his, he grabbed her waist and she stopped the kiss,standing up and grabing her shorts and running away, she shook the head and go away. Clawden stopped her and grabbed her hand and pulling her close to him ,Jess' face was in Clawden's shoulder she bit her lip.

"That…was a yes or a no Jessica?JESSICA?"Clawden asked,he grabbed her chin and kiss it softly.

"Is a yes...but I don't want to anyone know about it until I know we're safe,okay Clawden Andrew Wolf?"He smiled and kissed her softly one more time,hugging her and saying yes with the eyes,Jess laid her face in Clawden's chest as he rub her hair.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"SO that's why you both lil' love birds gave eachother those looks,awww sooo cuteee!"Jake said laughing. Jess puts one of her claws in Jake's throat standing on his back.

"2 things: 1 I'll would murder you if you read my diary again ,I would cut your head,arms,legs,everything and then give it to Nya and 2 if someone knows about Clawden and I,I would do the same I said 30 secs ago o better said I would make a meat pie with you and give it to your friends,ghoulfriend and family,they're gonna say 'oh Jessy this is so good,what is your secret?' and I'm going to say 'it's just love, friendship and my dear claws' okay?"Jake nodded and left Jess' house running and she laid in her bed smiling,her blackpumkin,model fire torch,buzzed. *duddip!* It was a text from Clawden.

-baby I miss you even thought we saw eachother 3 hours ago,you wanna go out?-

She replied quickly.

-Yeah puppy 20 mins in Nat's house,see yah:D-


	17. Moments

Flashback...

Jess was texting in the gym like always,she was waiting for the boys to end their casketball practice. Meanwhile the fearleading ghouls were doing their routine.

"Psh I would do something better."She screamed.

"Seriously?"Euryale said."Then do it."

Jess stood up and glared at Euryale.

"Okay."Jess said."Music please!"

Nina played 'Come N' Go' by Enrique lglesias feat. Pitbull.

Jess made a cool routine with: spins,backflips and all that fearleading stuff.

"JESS BE ON THE TEAM!"The fearleaders cried.

Jess smiles and laughs.

"No."She said.

"Be on the team."Euryale said.

"Whatever."Jess said.

End of the flashback...

{Ghostly Buzz:

Jess9: Fearleading rehearsal :( ! JakeHyde7 Wish me luck!

JakeHyde7: Jess9 good luck!}

Jess walked into the gym.

"You're late."Euryale said.

"As I care."Jess replied.

"Jess..."Nina said.

"Hey Nina."Jess replied.

"HEY JESS!"Nina said.

Spirit just rolled her eyes.

"Why Jake looks like he's about to faint?"Nina then asked.

The casketball team looked tired,but the only one that was seriously tired was Jake.

"My hottie bear needs blood!"Spirit cried as she left the gym.

Clawden pulled Jake to the bench.

"Sit down,dude!"Clawden said."You look like a zombie!"

Jake's fangs looked like about to bite Clawden.

"My head hurts badly."Jake said.

"Yo Nat!"Clawden screamed.

Nat got closer to them.

"What?"He asked.

"Jake is feeling bad,let's take him with the nurse."Clawden replied.

As they took him with the nurse,Spirit came running with a bottle of blood. Then Nat bumped into her.

"Spirit!"Nat cried.

"WHAT?"Spirit asked."Jake drink this!"

"I'm not having a vamp attack but thanks."Jake said as he grabbed the bottle and drank it.

"feel better?"She asked and touched his forehead."Wow you're burning!"

"Yeah."Jake replied.

"I think you have fever."Spirit said.

Then she walked away and the boys went with the nurse.

"Sweetie lay down."The nurse said.

Jake laid in the hospital bed,the nurse touched Jake's forehead and then she bit her lip.

"That's hot!"She cried,putting her hand away.

"What?"Nat asked.

"He has a fever."The nurse said.

"In the gym ,he had a headache."Clawden said.

"Oh,then I'm gonna call his parents."The nurse said.

Later...

Draculaura and Holt walked into the nurse's office.

"Jake,you're okay?"Draculaura asked,hugging her older son.

Holt was biting his lip as the nurse explained everything to him.

"Yeah,I totally understand."Holt said.

Jake stood up and ran to the gym.

"Bye guys!"He said.

Nat grabbed his stuff and walked out of the gym. Jake thought Nat was mad because he didn't said anything.

"Nat,you're mad?"He asked.

Nat gave him a smile.

"No,why I would be?"Nat said.

"You didn't told me bye."Jake said.

When they were outside of Monster High,Jake jumped into his dad's car. When he was about to shut the door,Nat stopped him and jumped in and shut the door.

"Dude you're crazy or what?"Jake asked.

Jake's parents and Nat laughed.

"What's so funny?"Jake asked.

"Nat is going home with us."Draculaura said.

"I didn't told you because I wanted to freak you out."Nat said.

"Nathaniel you're so dead!"Jake joked.

Nat shook his head.

"Bad answer."Nat said."I'm undead."

Nat's black hair moved at beat of the song. Cleo couldn't believe that Nat was her son. He was pale,he had black hair and soft blue eyes that he hided under his sunglasses. Nat couldn't stone people but he made them believe that.

Jake began to move his head. The song was catchy.

"Wait!I know that beat!"Both boys cried.

"HIGH VOLUME PLEASE!"Jake said.

Holt pressed the high volume button.

'Walking down a darkened hallway

Everybody turns to look at you...'

"That's our song!"Nat screamed.

"Really?"Holt and Draculaura asked.

"YEAAH!"They screamed.


	18. Summer

It was a perfect evening in Nat's house. The boys were playing soccer outside the house and the ghouls were talking about boys in Euryale's room.

"Henry kick!"Nat cried.

"Yeah,we're wasting time!"Jake said.

Henry kicked the soccer ball. The ball hit Jake on the head.

"Oww!"Jake screamed as he fell down on the floor.

"Dude,your knee is bleeding."Nat said.

Clawden hold Jake in his strong peach-skinned arms.

"Does it hurt Sparky?"Clawden asked.

"Yeah!"Jake cried in pain.

Nat began to cry.

"Mom!mom!"Nat screamed with a cracked voice as they walked inside the house.

"Sweetie,what's going on?"Cleo asked.

"Jake is bleeding."Nat said.

Cleo checked Jake's knee.

"I'm going to call Aunt Ghoulia."Cleo said.

Later...

After checking Jake's knee,Ghoulia grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped Jake's knee on it.

"Uhhhhh(translation: It's just a bruise,don't worry Jake...you're okay)."Ghoulia moaned.

"Thanks Ghoulia!"Jake said between tears.

"Uuuuhhhhhh(translation: You're like Holt)."Ghoulia moaned.

"Thanks Ghoulia for helping me with him."Cleo said.

"Uuuuhhhhhh(translation: It's okay Cleo,you're my best friend that what friends do)."Ghoulia groaned as she left.

"Nat remember to pack your clothes,in 1 week we're going to Greece."Cleo said.

"What?"Nat and Jake screamed.

"Oh Jake,you want to come with us to Greece?"Cleo asked.

"No,I'm going to London with my parents,Henry and James."Jake said."But thanks for inviting me."

"And I'm going Paris with Jess,my parents and Jess' dad."Clawden said.

"Jake!No!we have to spend the summer together like always!"Nat cried.

"Sorry Nat."Jake said.

"Mom!Jake is like my bro,you can't ask Aunt Ula if Jake can go with us?"Nat said.

"Nathaniel,we're just going to spend 2weeks in Greece later you guys can go to Italy and spend the rest of the summer together."Cleo said.

"Yeeeeeeeahhhh!"Nat and Jake screamed.

1 week later…

Nat sat next to Deuce in the airplane.

"Nathan,remember that you're gonna see him in 2weeks."Deuce said.

Nat smiled and took out his ipod. He played 'On The Floor' by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull.

Meanwhile…

"Jacob Hyde,my half grandson."Dr. Henry Jekyll said,smiling at Jake.

"Grandfather,why you don't show me around?"Henry asked.

"Sure,Henry."Dr. Jekyll said in his british accent.

"Jake,why you don't go with Henry and your grandfather."Draculaura asked.

"I'm gonna do videochat with Nat."Jake lied,going upstairs.

"Jake!"Draculaura said.

"I'm going to explore the house."Jake said.

"I'm gonna show him around later."Holt said.

Draculaura rolled her eyes.

"Ula,you know Jake is really shy to go out."Holt said."He needs his friends for being a complete rebel."

"You better say a complete jerk like his dad."Draculaura said.

"Ula!"Holt screamed.

Meanwhile in Paris…

"Jess!"Clawden said."1st: I won't eat snails. 2nd: How cute is this hotel!"

"Oh my goth!"Clawdeen said,looking at her son's room."Clawden,your father wants to talk with you."

"Okay!"Clawden said.

"Jessy,are you going to sleep here?"Clawdeen asked.

"No,my room is next to Clawden's room."Jess said.

Clawden knocked the door of his parents' room.

"Dad,it's me…Clawden!"He screamed.

His dad laughs.

"Come in!"His dad screamed back.

Clawden walked in and saw his dad talking with Jess' dad,Logan.

"Why you wanted to talk me?"Clawden asked.

"I wanted you to be with the boys,not with your mother and Jess."Andrew Eric Wolf said.

"Oh okay."Clawden said.

Back at London…

"You don't have any videochat with Nat."James said.

Jake laid in the guest room's bed.

"I don't."Jake said."I bet that we gonna have more fun if we hang out with my grandfather."

"Dude,good idea."James said.

Two hours later…

A smile grew in Jake's lips.

"Sunset."He mumbled,seeing the window.

"Finally!"James said.

"Jacob Hyde!"Edward Hyde screamed.

"Yes,grandfather?"Jake said,going downstairs with James.

"Do you wanna go out with me and your father and Mr. Burns?"Edward asked.

"Yeah!"Jake said."Can James come?"

"Sure."Holt said.

Meanwhile in Greece…

"Nathaniel!"Medusa screamed."Dinner is ready!"

"I'm going!"Nat screamed.

He checked Ghostly Buzz and FreakBook quickly.

"He isn't online!"Nat said to himself.

Nat grabbed his cellphone.

"No missed calls,no texts?"Nat said."Is Jake mad at me?"

"Nathaniel!"Cleo said."The dinner is ready."

"Just give me two minutes."

Cleo nodded and walked downstairs.

"If Jake Hyde wants to ignore me,then I'll ignore him."Nat said.

Then he walked downstairs.

"Aunt Medusa,I'm so sorry for coming late."Nat said.

"Don't worry,sweetie."Medusa said."I know that Jake might call you later."

Nat felt guilty for saying that he'll ignore Jake.

Meanwhile in Paris…

"What a beautiful sunny day!"Clawden said as he woke up.

He quickly took a shower and dressed up.

"Jess!time to go shopping!"Clawden said,knocking Jess' hotel room door.

"I'm coming!"She screamed."Goth!A ghoul has to dress up!"

"See yah downstairs!"Clawden said.

30 minutes later…

Clawden was hearing music,his parents were reading the newspaper and Jess' dad was drinking coffee when Jess came out of the elevator.

"Late."Clawden mumbled.

Jess growled.

Meanwhile in London…

"Jake?James?"Edward said."You guys don't mind if we go to somewhere else?"

"No…"

"Then come with me."Edward said,smiling evilly.

Later…

James and Jake waited for Edward to come out of a secret place.

"Boys!"Edward screamed,giving both boys a light brown bag.

"What's this?"Jake asked.

"I'll explain it later."Edward said."NOW RUN!"

They ran into Dr. Jekyll's house.

"Goth!"Jake said between laughs."Now that was fun!"

Someone cleared his throat.

"Dad!"Jake said and laughed nervously.

"You guys stole a bank!"Holt screamed.

"No!Mr. Hyde gave us this bags!"James stated.

"James!stop lieing!"Heath screamed."You two are grounded!"

"Heath!they're right."Holt said."My dad is a criminal,I bet he made them do this."

Jake and James nodded.

"Go to sleep."Heath and Holt said.

Meanwhile in Greece…

When he finished eating,Nat ran upstairs and grabbed his laptop.

Then his cellphone rang.

"Hey?"Nat said,picking up the call.

"Dude!you won't believe what happened today?"A voice said.

"Jake?"Nat asked.

"Yeah,James and I almost got grounded!"Jake screamed.

"Why?"Nat said.

"My grandfather stole a bank,so when we were back at home…Holt and Heath weren't too happy about it."Jake said.

"Dude!I'm glad to hear your voice."Nat said.

"Thanks!"Jake said."Well I gotta go!"


	19. Italy

**Plz R&R(read and review)!Again I don't own Bekka Oliver and Euryale Gorgon!Minditess owns Bekka!And Robynmas owns Euryale!**

* * *

><p>"Jake wake up!"Draculaura screamed.<p>

"Why?"Jake said.

"We're going to Transilvania."Draculaura said.

Meanwhile in Egypt...

"Hahahahaha!"Nefera de Nile laughed.

Nat growled.

"One week."He mumbled to himself."Just one week til Italy."

Nefera laughed harder.

"SHUT UP!"Nat screamed.

"Oh little Naty is mad."Nefera joked.

Cleo glared at Nefera.

"Whatever."Nefera said,rolling her eyes.

In Transilvania...

"Draculaura!"Dracula said,hugging his daughter.

Then he saw Holt.

"And Hyde."Dracula said.

Jake walked into the castle.

"Too much black!"He cried.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Grandfather!"Henry cried and hugged his grandfather.

"I still don't believe that Henry is my twin."Jake said.

"You must be Jacob."Dracula said,pulling away from the hug.

"No!no!no!no!that jerk is the blonde."Henry said."I'm Henry."  
>"If I'm a jerk,you're a nerd!"Jake cried.<p>

1 week later...

"Finally!"Nat cried."Italy!"

Euryale rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile in Italy...

"WOW!Uncle DraculAlex,your mansion is beautiful!Jake cried.

"Thanks Jake."DraculAlex said.

"No!Thank YOU for letting me stay here with my friends."Jake replied.

"You're welcome."DraculAlex said."By the way,call me D-Alex."

Jake nodded.

The doorbell rang.

D-Alex opened the door.

"Wait a second."Jake said."...NAT!"  
>"JAKE?"<p>

Nat walked into the mansion.

"JAKE!"Nat cried.

Henry sighed.

"Hey Nat."Henry said.

"Henry!"Nat said.

Jess walked downstairs.

"Late as usual,Nathaniel."She said.

Clawden came out of the living room.

Silence...silence...silence...

"What?"He asked.

"Where did you get that sandwich?"Jake asked.

"From the kitchen."Clawden said."Duh!"

D-Alex laughed.

The doorbell rang and D-Alex opened the door.

"May I help you?"D-Alex said.

"Yeah,I'm looking for Jake Hyde."Someone said.

Jake heard his name and walked to the door.

"Bekka?"He asked.

"Jake!"Bekka cried and hugged him.

"The normie is here!"Jess said.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"I'm half normie."Henry said.

"Do I care?"Jess said.

"I guess."Henry replied.

Jess faked a smiled and went to the living room. Jake gave Bekka a kiss on the cheek.

"Bekka!I missed you soooo much."Jake said.

Nat sighed.

"I guess,Jake would be really 'busy' this days."Nat mumbled.

"Hey Nat."Bekka greeted.

"Oh hey Bekka."Nat said.

"Wanna go shopping with me and Jake?"Bekka asked.

Nat nodded.

Later…

"So Jake,how was London?"Nat asked as they walked into a store.

"Cool,what about Greece?"Jake replied.

"Good,what about Transilvania?"Nat said.

"Too much dark,how was Egypt?"Jake asked.

"Aunt Nefera was being really bossy."Nat said.

"Dude,I'm really hungry."Jake said.

"Me too."Bekka said.

"Let's eat a pizza."Nat said.

They found a pizza place.

After waiting for 30 minutes,the waitress appeared with a pizza.

"Grazie(Translation: thank you)."Jake said in Italian.

"Va tutto bene(Translation: it's okay)."The waitress replied.

"Hola!(translation: hello!)"Nat said.

"É spagnolo(translation: that's Spanish)."The waitress replied in italian.

"What did she said?"Nat asked.

"She said: that's spanish."Jake translated.

"I know that it was spanish."Nat said.

"Let's eat."Bekka said.

"I agree with Bekka."Jake said and grabbed a piece of pizza.

Jake bit the pizza.

"It's good?"Bekka asked.

Jake nodded.

"It can't be that good."Nat said and then bit his piece.

Silence…silence…silence…

"Oh my goth!"Nat cried."This is soooooo good!"

Bekka rolled her eyes and bit her piece.

"Ohmygosh!"Bekka said."This is reeeeaaaaaaally goooooood!"

They finished eating the pizza.

"Let's go home."Jake said.

Nat nodded.

Later…

D-Alex heard a knock in the door.

"I'll go."He said.

"Whatever."Jess replied.

D-Alex opened the door.

"We're back."Jake said,stepping into the house.

"Oh really Sparky?"Jess said.

Jake stuck his tounge out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Be right back."Jake said,walking upstairs.

"Who's screaming?"Bekka asked.

"His little sister."Nat replied.

"He has a little sister?"Bekka asked.

"No!Jake!NO!"A voice screamed from upstairs.

Then Jake began to laugh.

"AAAHHHHH!"The voice screamed."SPIDER!"

"Oh goth."Jake said,between laughs.

10 minutes later…

Jake went downstairs,holding a 9-years-old girl. The girl had purple eyes,long light brown hair and pale skin.

"Awww,who's that?"Bekka asked.

"Kimberly Hyde,my sister."Jake replied.

"AHHH!A normie!"Kimberly screamed.

"Don't worry Kimmy!She's a nice normie."Jake said.

"Really?"Kimberly asked.

Jake and Bekka nodded. Holt then walked downstairs with Draculaura following him.

"What's all that noise?"He asked.

"Kimberly just met Bekka."Henry replied.

"I wanna go to the pool!"Kimberly cried.

Jake sighed.

"I don't want to."He said.

"Jake,take her to the pool."Draculaura said.

"But mom…"

"Jacob!Take her."Draculaura demanded.

"I'll go with you,Jake."Bekka said.

"Okay."Jake replied.

"I heard the word pool!"Jess said."I'll go too!"

"Me too."James said.

"Me too!"Nina cried.

"I wanna go too!"Clawden cried.

"Me too!"Nat cried.

"And me too."Henry said.

Later in the pool…

"Jake!get into the water!"Bekka cried.

"I don't want to."He replied.

"C'mon Jake!"Clawden said.

"Why you don't want to?"Kimberly asked.

"I don't want to get wet."Jake replied.

Bekka sighed and came out of the pool. She grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him into the pool house.

"Tell me,why you don't want to get in to the water?"Bekka asked.

Jake shook his head.

"C'mon Sparky!"Bekka said.

"Idon'tknowhowtoswin!"He said quickly.

"What?"Bekka asked.

"I don't know how to swim."He replied.

"Seriously?"Bekka asked.

Jake nodded.

"But you told me you knew how to surf!"Bekka said.

"I know how to surf but I don't know how to swim."He replied.

Bekka hugged him.

"At least get into the pool."Bekka said.

Jake smiled.

"Deal."He said.

They walked out of the pool house.

"So you're getting in?"Clawden asked.

"Yeah."Jake said.

"But first…let's get the party started."James said.

James grabbed his ipod speakers and connected his ipod. 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga came on.

"I'm in a bad romaaanceeee!"Lady Gaga sang through the speakers.

Jake jumped into the pool.

"Oh my gosh Jake!"Bekka cried and jumped into the pool.

"What?"Clawden asked.

"You genius didn't knew that Jake doesn't know how to swim?"Nat said,smacking Clawden.

"He doesn't?"Nina asked.

Nat shook his head.

"I hope he's okay."Henry said.

Bekka took Jake out of the water**(Author Note: they aren't out of the pool!)**.

"You okay?"Bekka asked.

Jake nodded.

"You had to jump into the pool like that?"She asked.

Jake played with the water.

"I'm sorry."He said,like a 5-years-older.

Bekka gave him a kiss. She then pulled away.

"Don't worry."She said and kissed him again.

"Ewww!Find a room!"Kimberly said.

Jake messed up Kimberly's hair. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"OMG!Jake leave her breathe!"James screamed.

Jake pulled away from the kiss.

"Bekka!Wanna play water volleyball with me,Jess and Kimberly?"Nina asked.

"Sure!"Bekka said.

Later…

"Dinner is ready!"Draculaura screamed.

Everyone came out of the pool.

"What's for dinner?"Jake asked.

"Spaghetti with italian salsa."D-Alex said.

They began to eat in silence.

"So,how was the pool today?"Holt asked.

"Cool."James replied.

"Totally cool!"Nat said.

"Perfect."Clawden said.

"Whatever."Jess replied.

"Excellent."Henry said.

"Fun!"Kimberly cried.

"I thought it was nice."Bekka said.

"It was awesome."

Holt and Draculaura stopped eating.

"What did he said?"Draculaura asked.

"Did he said what I heard?"Holt asked.

"Oh yeah and Jake jumped into the pool."Nat said.

Holt looked shocked.

"How you guys could get him into the pool?"He asked.

"I told him to get into the pool and he did it."Bekka said.

"Then thanks Bekka."Draculaura said,not looking at Bekka.

"I haven't get into a pool since Nat's 12-years-old party."Jake whispered to Bekka.

"Wow."Bekka replied to Jake.

One week later…

"Jake!Wake up!"Henry said."You have to go to the recording studio."

Jake groaned.

"Okay."He replied and rubbed his eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Claaaaawdeeeeen!Wake up!"

"Howlette!leave me sleep!"Clawden said,hiding under his blanket.

Howlette growled. She had curly dark brown hair,brown eyes and peach skin.

"Wake up!You have to go to a recording studio meanwhile I'm going to a school!"Howlette screamed,pulling Clawden's blanket away."Now get dressed or I'll smack you!"

"But…"  
>"Get dressed!"Howlette screamed and shut the door.<p>

Meanwhile with Nat…

"You're ready,Nefera?"Euryale asked to her aunt.

"Totally."Nefera replied.

"What are you two doing?"

"Sandy!go back to sleep!"Euryale said.

Sandy had blue eyes,black hair with golden streaks and a tanned skin(just like Cleo's skin).

"MOM!EURYALE AND AUNT NEFERA ARE TRYING TO WAKE UP NAT!"Sandy screamed.

Cleo came out of her room with Deuce following her.

"Sandy,what's going on?"Cleo asked,rubbing her eyes.

Deuce yawned.

"Yeah sweetie,what's happening?"Deuce asked.

"Euryale and Aunt Nefera are trying to wake up Nat with a prank."Sandy said.

"Nefera!Euryale!"Cleo said and pointed the stairs.

Nefera and Euryale walked downstairs.

"What's all this noise?"

"Yay!You're awake,Christian!"Sandy cried.

Christian rolled his eyes. Christian had long black hair,green eyes and peach skin.

"We have school today?"Christian asked.

Cleo nodded.

"I'll wake up Nat."He said.

Christian walked into his and Nat's room.

"Nat!Breakfast is ready!"He screamed.

Nat woke up quickly.

"Food!"Nat cried.

Meanwhile with James…

"Heath!"

"Rachel?what?"Heath asked and yawned.

"James is gone!"Rachel cried.

"What the fang are you talking about?"Heath asked.

They walked downstairs.

"Good morning mom!good morning dad!"James said.

"You made breakfast?"Heath asked.

"Yep!and Sunny helped me."James said and pointed his 9-years-old sister.

Sunny had blonde hair,sunrise eyes and pale skin.

"Daddy!"Sunny cried and hugged Heath.

Heath laughed a little bit.

"Did you wake up to make us breakfast?"Rachel asked.

"Yep."James replied.

'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj began to play from James' cellphone.

"That's Jake."James said,checking his cellphone.

_From: Jake_

_To: James_

_Studio today at 8am!see ya there!_

James typed his reply and sent the text.

_From: James_

_To: Jake_

_;) see ya there cousin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter!I worked 1week on it!<strong>


	20. Jake's life!

**Plz R&R(read and review)!Fang Stripe and Evan Wolf are Bloody Valentine's ocs.**

**Minditess: D-Alex is Draculaura's brother!btw thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p><em>'Ghoul I gotta know<em>

_How you dance like that,dance like that_

_You dance like that_

_Not a show_

_Can I take you back,take you back_

_I just gotta ask you_

_Show me your moves_

_And I'll show you mines_

_Don't you worry,you're too fine...'_Nat and Jake sang.

"That was amazing!"The manager said.

"Good."Someone else said.

"DUDE IT'S KATY BERRY!"Jake screamed.

"OMG!KATY BERRY!"Nat screamed.

"I LOVE YOUR SONG 'GHOULIFORNIA GURLS'!"Jake screamed.

"Thanks."Katy said.

"DUDE IT'S KATY BERRY!"Clawden screamed.

"KATY BERRY!"James screamed.

"Newbies."Katy mumbled.

"Sign my…icoffin!"James cried.

"Awkward."Katy said.

"Goth!I really love your music!"Jake said.

"Who's the…KATY BERRY!"Jess screamed.

"It's not your problem,Jess."Jake said.

"Shut up Jake."Jess said.

"Woah,why you two are hating eachother?"Clawden said.

"He read my diary."Jess mumbled.

"Jacob,stop reading other people diaries!"Nat said."That's bad for your rep!"

"I bet they are popular."The manager said,then grinned evilly."More albums sold."

"What the fire?"The group cried.

"Who wants a car?"The manager said.

"MEEEEEEEEEE!"Jake screamed.

"The spoiled brat."Nat whispered.

"YAAAAY CARS!"Clawden cried.

"So,you guys want the cars?"The manager asked.

"No."Jake and Clawden said.

"My dad has a Ferrari and a mustang California."Jake said.

"And my dad has a hummer."Clawden said.

"My dad has a mustang."Nat said.

"I have a cool car."Jess said.

"My dad has a Ferrari too."James said.

"Goth,I forgot that popular boys are the rich ones."The manager said.

The next day…

Jake walked into Monster High with a smile on his face.

"It's true that you guys meet Katy Berry?"Spirit asked.

"Yeah."Jake said.

A werecat boy pushed Jake.

"Look Hyde!I don't care who you are but making my sister cry isn't a good deal with me."The werecat said.

"I didn't made Torelai cry."Jake said.

_Flashback…_

_"Well,well,well!Look who's here?"Torelai said."Jacob Hyde."_

_"Tore-dork leave me alone."Jake said._

_"Oh I won't!"Torelai said._

_Jake pushed Torelai._

_"You think that hurts?"Torelai said,licking her lips._

_Jake ran away._

_End of the flashback…_

"Fang!I swear I didn't made her cry."Jake said.

"Aww the captain of the casketball team and famous star is going to cry."A werewolf boy said.

"Evan!leave him!"Clawden said.

"Little cousin,you can't make me."Evan said.

Clawden growled.

"Fang!Leave my brother and his friends alone!"Euryale said.

Fang glared at Jake and Nat.

"But Euryale,they were being annoying."Fang said.

"I don't care!Those 'annoying boys' are my brother and his friends."Euryale said and winked at Jake.

Jake gave her a soft smile. Fang growled.

"I swear that if I see this boys,"Euryale said and pointed Nat's friends."Bleeding because you guys hit them,I'm going to stone you guys."

"Okay boss."Evan laughed.

Fang smacked Evan.

"Don't worry Euryale,we won't hit them."Fang said.

Jake sighed.

"First with Spider Tarantula and now with Fang Stripe."Jake mumbled.

Clawden grabbed Evan's arm.

"Cousin!you shouldn't be around that idiot."Clawden said."Jake gave you a chance to be on the casketball team and you throw it away!Jake never gave someone a chance!"

Evan pulled away and rolled his eyes.

Fang punched Jake in the face.

"You stupid cat!leave him alone!"

"Wait a second I know that voice."Jake said.

"Aw look at that little ghoul trying to save you,Hyde."Fang teased.

Jake turned around and saw Kimberly.

"I said: Leave him alone."Kimberly repeated."Or you want me to burn you."

"Kimberly,what are you doing here?"Jake asked.

"Saving you!"She replied.

"I don't need your help!"Jake screamed."Now go back to your school!"

"No!"Kimberly said.

Jake rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Kimberly,he's just mad."Clawden said,sitting on the floor.

"Shut up,dog!"Kimberly said,before crying.

"Kimberly!"Henry said."Be polite!"

"Okay,then: SHUT UP WOLF!"Kimberly screamed to Clawden.

Clawden rolled his eyes.

"Does your mom know that you're here?"Nina asked.

"Yep."Kimberly said."I told her that I was going out for a walk."

"That's it!I'm calling Mrs. Draculaura!"Nat said.

"Nat!Please don't do it!"Kimberly cried.

"Go back home!"Nat said.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Goth!That ghoul is annoying!"Clawden said.

"Just like her older brother."James said.

The bell rang.

"Yay!Mad Science!"Henry cried.

In the mad science class…

"Why you're here early?"Henry asked.

"It doesn't matter."Jake replied.

"It doesn't matter?"Henry said."Man,you must be maaaaaaad for not wanting to talk about it!"

Jake sighed.

"Henry,leave me alone."Jake said.

"Don't worry bro."Henry said."Kimberly just was trying to help you."

The class began.

"Hey Jake,you know the answer of this question?"A random monster asked/whispered to Jake.

"No."Jake lied.

People couldn't believe it but Jake was a genius in every school subject.

"Oh."The monster said.

After a long science theory,the bell rang again. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Mr. Hyde are you sleeping?"He asked.

Jake didn't answer. He was asleep.

"No,he's reading the theory book."Henry replied.

The teacher walked out of the classroom. Henry smacked Jake.

"Ouch!"Jake cried.

"C'mon,let's go home."Henry said.

At the Hyde's mansion…

"Mom!I'm back!"Jake said as he walked into the house.

"How was school today?"Draculaura asked.

"Boring."He replied.

Kimberly walked downstairs.

"Oh you again."She said,pointing at Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Mom I know I wanted a sister but now I want a dog."Jake said.

Holt laughed.

"Jake,apologize."Draculaura said.

"Fine."Jake said.

He turned to Kimberly.

"I'm sorry."Jake said.

"You're welcome."Kimberly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes!Katy Berry is a parody of Katy Perry!by the way the song that Jake and Nat sang is my version of 'Touching On My...' by 3oh!3<strong>


	21. Another fangtastic day at Monster High

**And here I am!updating for the 2nd time in these days!btw my sister's laptop is fixed!YAY!but the internet is not working too good in my room so just for tonight I'll be updating the stories(since I'm my brother's room)**

* * *

><p>The P.E class had started. Jake was already running,not because the teacher told the students to do it...because Spiri was chasing him.<p>

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"Jake screamed at her.

"If you kiss me."Spirit said.

"In your dreams,Vondergeist."Jake replied,glaring at her.

_'We made eye contact!'_Spirit thought.

"Why you're sooooo annoying!"Jake cried.

"What are you talking about,honey?"Spirit asked.

Jake rolled his eyes and ran faster.

"Jakey!Wait for me!"Spirit screamed.

"One word: STALKER!"Jake screamed.

"What?"Spirit asked.

"STALKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"Jake cried.

Coach Igor stopped them.

"Hyde!Vondergeist!Stop the noise!"He said.

"Tell her to stop being a stalker!"Jake said.

"Vondergeist,stop being a stalker."Coach Igor said.

"But..."

"STOP!"Coach Igor screamed.

Clawden laughed.

"Wolf!Keep running!"Coach Igor screamed.

"Yay!"Clawden said and began to run.

"Hey guys!I'm your new P.E coach."A man said.

The man had blonde hair,blue eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Hola!"Nat cried.

"Hey...?"The man said.

"Nat Gorgon."Nat said.

The man then pointed at Clawden.

"Clawden Wolf."Clawden said.

"Jess."Jess said when the man pointed her.

"No last name?"The man asked.

"You aren't my boss."Jess said.

The man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."He said.

He then pointed at James.

"James Burns."James said.

"And Jake Hyde."Jake said.

"I'm Spirit Vondergeist."Spirit said.

"I'm Nina Stein."Nina said.

"And I'm Henry Jekyll."Henry smiled.

Torelai cleared her throat.

"I'm Torelai Stripe."She said."Nice to meet me?"

"No."The man said.

The man took out a black notebook.

"Yep,those are all my students."The man said to Coach Igor.

Coach Igor nodded.

The man cleared his throat.

"My name is Johnny Storm."The man said.

"Wait?Johnny Storm?"Jake asked."Fantastic four?"

"Yeah."Johnny said.

"Ohmygoth!"Clawden cried."Give me your autograph!"

"Dude...nevermind."Johnny said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if it's too short!Plz R&amp;R!<strong>


	22. The casketball game

**I know this chapter is very short...but I had to write this idea that I had in my mind.**

* * *

><p>"GO MONSTER HIGH!"Johnny Storm said,as the casketball team scored.<p>

"GO JAKE!GO JAKE!GOOOOOO JAKE!"The fearleaders sang.

"GO CLAWDEN!"Jess screamed.

Jake smirked at the _Kokuryū_ high school casketball captain.

Hiryū,the _Kokuryū_ high school casketball captain,had green skin(with scales),black hair and red dragon eyes.

"Watashi wa burondo, gēmu o ukenakereba naranai_(translation: I'm going to win this game, blondie)_."Hiryū said.

"Sore wa hito o wasurete, watashi wa kono shiai ni katsu tsumori_(translation: forget it dude, I'm gonna win this game)_."Jake said.

Hiryū glared at Jake.

"Since when americans know japanese?"He snarled.

"Since when asian dudes know english?"Jake joked,mocking Hiryū's voice.

"You stupid american!"Hiryū yelled.

"Blah blah blah."Jake said,still mocking Hiryū's voice.

Hiryū screamed,fire was coming out of his mouth.

"Dude,you're making a scene."Jake said,as he walked away.

"I'm out!"Hiryū cried,as he ran out of the gym.

Nat laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiryū = Fire Dragon.<strong>

**Kokuryū = Black Dragon.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
